Perhaps, My Desire
by Inkworks
Summary: A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon style story. A girl wakes up in the world of Pokémon as a Clefairy with nothing more than fleeting memories of who she used to be. With the help of some rather eccentric Pokémon, she looks for answers and a way back home. But why was she brought to the world of Pokémon in the first place?
1. Day 1

_**Ink's Notes:**_

_Uh-oh, it would appear that I've had an idea for a new story. Um... sort of, anyway. I've actually written out everything in regards to the framework for this one... it just needs to have how we get from point A to point B to point Q written._

_(For those who don't understand what that means - Story's written. Content isn't.)_

_This one probably won't be as long as Sakura's Phoenix, both in chapter length and in chapter amount, but I've pulled fast ones on myself before, so we'll see how it goes._

_As a note, while some characters will be the same as in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games (IE - Wigglytuff and Chatot), others will not. And the story is _way _different._

_So without further ado, let's begin **Perhaps, My Desire**!_

Day 1

Blue had always been a stubborn Squirtle. He was the headstrong sort, always tackling his problems head on and never asking anyone for help in solving them. It was the same with his desire to form an Exploration Team - Blue believed he was strong, more than strong enough to handle himself, and so he'd gone to Wigglytuff's Guild by himself and told Chatot that he would be forming an Exploration Team so he could explore new places and rescue other Pokémon with the power of his awesomeness.

Chatot had stared him in the eyes, told him that it was called an Exploration _Team_ for a reason, as in there had to be more than one Pokémon per team, and promptly kicked him out of the guild.

Blue thought it was a stupid policy, and had wandered off to go sulk (and maybe bribe someone into joining him just so he could form a team). He wandered away from the guild, into a nearby forest clearing with a small spring that he idly noted he often came to when he wanted some time to himself, before noticing that he wouldn't be able to have some time to himself. Blue stared blankly at the Clefairy who stood a short distance away from the water, jabbing at the air with attacks that wouldn't be out of place in a fighting Pokémon's arsenal. He approached her from behind, reaching out to her with an 'Excuse me-'

-And wound up pinned to the ground, one arm behind his shell and the other pinned by the Clefairy's foot for his trouble.

"What's the big idea?!" he yelped, still somewhat shocked due to the sheer speed at which the entire thing had happened.

The Clefairy removed herself from his back, and he pushed himself up, dusting himself off and turning to face her. He noted her bewildered expression, and was only further confused when she lifted a hand and measured the height difference between the two.

"That's weird," she frowned, and Blue quickly picked up on the fact that, despite her ease in speaking them, the words seemed somehow foreign in her mouth, "I don't remember Squirtles being so tall. Or being able to talk."

Blue stared blankly at her, before gently flicking her on the forehead. "That's par for the course, Clefairy," he pointed out, and was about to say something else when he saw her expression change from one of mild annoyance from being flicked to one of complete shock.

"Wh... What did you call me?" she asked, and when Blue repeated her species name, she began freaking out and asking for a mirror. While Blue wasn't really sure what a 'mirror' was, aside from perhaps part of the name of an attack, he figured it was something reflective based on what exactly those attacks _did_ and pointed her in the direction of the small spring. The Clefairy dashed past him, stopping at the edge and staring down at her reflection in the water.

When she fell backwards onto her butt, he figured that something was wrong and approached her, waving a hand in front of her face. When she didn't respond, he dipped his tail into the spring and splashed her in the face with some water.

That earned him a trip into the spring courtesy of a shoulder throw from the Clefairy.

Blue sputtered as he surfaced, and stared right at the Clefairy, who seemed equal parts enraged and in shock. He finally decided using his words might be a better idea and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

It took her a moment to respond. "I... this isn't right," she muttered, looking at her hands. "I... I'm not... I should be..." Blue waited for her to get her bearings, and when she realized he wasn't going to say anything, she continued. "I... I'm a human... or at least, I think I am... I don't remember anything else..."

Blue frowned. "That can't be right," he said, and she met his gaze. "Humans went extinct a long time ago."

Her eyes widened in shock, and he realized that he maybe shouldn't have said that. His suspicions were confirmed when she began _slapping_ herself, and he had to scramble out of the spring and grab her arms to keep her from doing it more. Blue vaguely noticed that she was surprisingly strong and he had to exert a _lot _of force to keep her from moving, and by the time she calmed down, he was rubbing his arms from all the strain that he'd put them through.

"P... Please..." the Clefairy muttered, and he found himself looking at her as tears began to form in her eyes. "Please believe me... That... It's all that I have... If I can't even believe that..." She hiccuped through sobs, and Blue found himself panicking. How was he even meant to _begin_ dealing with this situation?! He'd come out here to calm himself down after being told he needed to recruit someone in order to form an Exploration Team, and now he had to comfort this crying Clefairy that thought she was a human that he barely even _knew_, and-

An idea began forming in his mind, a way to help this girl and get what he wanted. He took her hand, using it to wipe away her tears. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." She slowly nodded, calming herself with a quick hiccup. "Actually, I think I might be able to help you." Her gaze shot up to meet his own, expression reading something between hope and shock. "See, there's something called an Exploration Team, which is basically two or more Pokémon who go around exploring places and rescuing Pokémon who need help. I've always wanted to form one, but I'm not allowed to make one with only myself, and I don't know anyone reliable enough to watch my back..." The Clefairy nodded, taking all of this information in. "But you're strong, so I wouldn't mind forming one with you, and we might even be able to find some ruins or some structures or something that explain why you were turned into a Clefairy."

"You... You really think so?" she asked, and he nodded. "Then... I'd be happy to form a team with you. It's better than sitting around and sulking, anyway..."

"That's the spirit!" Blue grinned, then clapped his hand onto his chest. "Name's Blue. What should I call you?"

The Clefairy's eyes grew hazy, and she seemed to stare into space for a moment. Blue blinked, waving his hand in front of her face, then crossed his arms and waited for her to snap out of her trance.

"Ah-!" she suddenly gasped, and Blue almost jumped from the sudden break in silence. "I... I'm sorry. I just... I think I remembered something... no images, but..." She brought her hand up to her head. "I think... people used to call me Pink."

"Hah! Talk about a weird coincidence," Blue smirked, clapping his hand onto her shoulder. "Well, Pink, let's go get registered! The sooner we do, the sooner we can figure out why you're like this!"

Pink nodded, and allowed Blue to lead her to Wigglytuff's Guild. She found herself watching as Blue attempted to get a word in while Chatot scolded him, only for the bird to become very embarrassed when she cleared her throat and made her presence known. He quickly ushered them in to see the easily excited and friend-happy pink blob that was Wigglytuff, who began yammering about how their power as friendly friends would surely be able to do great things. Neither Blue nor Pink really paid much attention until he asked, "So what do you want your team name to be, friends?"

Both blanked and looked to the other for some sort of idea. "Um-" Blue stammered, quickly realizing he hadn't actually _thought_ about that. "Maybe- um-" He began listing a few ideas like _Team Awesome_ or _Team Epic _or-

Pink cut him off when she voiced her idea. "Team Rangers," she said, and all eyes in the room went to her.

"...Team Rangers?" Blue repeated, and she nodded.

"I mean... we'd be like rangers, going places and helping people, and it just seems to fit with our names, and..." Blue grinned his approval.

"Got it!" Wigglytuff cut in, bringing their eyes to him. "From now on, you'll be Team Rangers!" he smiled, then inhaled. Both Blue and Pink brought their hands to their ears in anticipation. "_**YOM...**_**_ TAH!_**"


	2. Day 2 - Part 1

**_Ink's Notes: _**

_Whoops I made another update for this story let's get started._

_As an FYI, there isn't much of a level system going on here, so characters might know moves that they should logically only learn at later levels because I think it suits the story for them to know them earlier on._

Day 2 - Part 1

Blue was woken from a deep slumber by the sound of labored breath, swishing air, and crunching dirt. When he opened his eyes, he attributed the sounds to Pink taking deep breaths, punching the air, and adjusting her footing on the dirt ground respectively. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, drawing the attention of his new teammate. She looked over at him, then waved.

"Morning, Blue. Sorry if I woke you," she greeted, and he mumbled _S'fine_ before pushing himself up and going over to the window.

His expression blanched when he noticed that the sun was barely up, and he turned to look at Pink in disbelief. "It's barely past dawn," he managed to say, his voice elaborating just how tired he still was. Blue was _not _a morning Pokémon. He usually woke up when the sun was about 45º up, not when it was only 10º over the horizon.

"I'm sorry," Pink apologized with a quick bow. "I always wake up at this time in order to train before the day really gets going, and-" Both fell silent. "I... always..." she repeated, fumbling over the words briefly. "Did I really always..."

Blue brought a hand to his mouth in quiet contemplation. It was too early for him to be _awake_, never mind _thinking_. "You must be a pretty dedicated martial artist," was all that his mind was able to offer at the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah... it's a little weird," Pink frowned as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot in quiet contemplation. "I've lost my memory, but I still remember how to fight, and it's like my body's automatically adjusted to the size and weight difference... you'd think that losing my memories would result in forgetting how to fight, but if anything, it almost feels like I'm _better _at it now..."

Blue rubbed his forehead. That _was _odd. Highly unusual, even. Then again, it was also highly unusual that a human would become a Pokémon, especially one that was apparently a talented fighter. A thought dawned on him, and he brought his gaze to meet her own. "Maybe you're using your attacks as a Pokémon to power up your martial arts?"

Pink stared at him, and he promptly realized that she probably had no idea _how_ to use her attacks as a Pokémon. "Like, um... like this." He sprayed a _Water Gun _upwards, allowing it to splash onto himself. This had the added bonus of waking him up fully, and he shook himself out to get the excess water off of him. He noticed that Pink was staring blankly at him, and he waited for her to calm down.

"...How did you do that?" she asked when the initial shock wore off.

"It just... comes naturally to me, I guess," Blue frowned. "I just sort of figured out how it works one day. Gather water in my mouth and shoot it outwards." He thought for a moment. What sort of moves were Clefairy known for...? "Hmm... Like, your species does this thing where they wag their fingers and then weird stuff happens."

"Where we wag our fingers..." Pink lifted her hands and began wagging her fingers back and forth, back and forth. Blue noticed her fingertips start to glow white, and wondered what was about to happen.

He yelped and pulled himself into his shell when a light bluish-white ball of energy surrounded by electricity began forming above her hands, only growing larger, until she yelped in shock and jumped backwards, pushing the ball of energy forwards as she did so. The _Freeze Shock _attack shot into a nearby wall, blowing a large hole in it before freezing the hole over.

It wasn't long before Chatot came scrambling into their room, asking what in the world had happened, and Pink began apologizing profusely while Blue slowly pulled himself out of his shell, still in shock. One awkward explanation later, Chatot was leaving the room, muttering about how this would affect the guild's finances, while Blue and Pink were making sure they had everything ready for their first exploration.

When they entered the main room of the guild, they were greeted by a Shroomish and a Gastly calling themselves Team Ghrass, who gave them a tour of the guild. The tour ended with them being shown the Mission Board, where requests for rescues were held, and the Exploration Board, where requests to explore new places were held. Blue and Pink decided to tackle a mission from the Exploration Board first, a request to investigate a suspicious area known as the Unknown Relic.

(They'd picked this one because it was a relic, likely an old place that might hold information on humans, and that might help them figure out what Pink was doing in the world of Pokémon.)

Team Ghrass had taken them to Treasure Town in order to help them get a few necessary supplies, before leading them to a pair of Rapidash who were employed by the guild to take Pokémon to the places that they were going to explore. Team Rangers bid Team Ghrass farewell, then climbed on the backs of the Rapidash. Before long, they were speeding off, away from Treasure Town and towards this Unknown Relic.

After about half an hour of travel, the Rapidash suddenly pulled to a halt. "I've just remembered," the one carrying Blue spoke up, "I need to do some shopping for my daughter."

The one carrying Pink nodded in agreement. "Yes, my husband asked me to pick up some berries today... I had best take care of that before I forget." They lowered themselves to allow their passengers off, and Pink bounced off, though Blue seemed a bit uneasy.

"Hey, Pink, we haven't forgotten anything, have we?" he asked as he slowly slipped off of his ride's back.

Pink looked at her teammate. "No, we double-checked before we left, remember?"

Blue nodded, crossing his arms and adjusting the pack that was at his side. "I just feel like there's something I need to do, but for the life of me I can't remember what it is."

Pink smirked. "You're not getting nervous, are you?" Blue sputtered out an _Of course not!_, but it was lost when Pink began walking towards their destination. "Come on, it's not much further now."_  
_

Blue picked up the pace so he was walking alongside Pink, then frowned and crossed his arms. "...This is weird. You really don't think we've forgotten something?" When Pink looked at him, he elaborated. "The closer we get to this place, the more I feel like I need to go back for some reason. It's just... really weird. The Rapidash headed back, too. You don't feel anything?" Pink shook her head, and Blue seemed to come to a realization, hitting his palm with his fist. "Oh! Maybe only Pokémon can feel it?" When she looked at him, confused, he continued. "Like, when Pokémon get close to this place, they have a sudden urge to go back, but because you used to be human, it doesn't affect you?"

Pink nodded as the two arrived outside of the ruins that were their destination. The door that was the entryway was in pieces, broken and worn down from the passage of time. Pink ran her hand along the structure while Blue seemed a little bit shell-shocked.

"...it's gone," he muttered.

Pink turned to look at him. "What?"

"The feeling that I need to be somewhere else. It's gone."

Pink thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Shall we check out what this place is hiding, then?"

Blue grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Day 2 - Part 2

**_Ink's Notes:_**

_Well, time to get started on the next chapter! Let's see what this relic is hiding._

Day 2 - Part 2

Pink ran her hand over the strange letters on the wall, while Blue squinted into the darkness ahead of them. He kept this up for a total of ten minutes while Pink muttered under her breath, trying to translate the weird letters.

"...Something... _On_... _Guard_... _H... U..._" Pink crossed her arms. "It's too dark and too worn to make out much else..."

"I still don't get how you can even see in this light," Blue muttered, skimming their surroundings, or at least what he could see of them. The two had entered the Unknown Relic and quickly found that there weren't exactly many light sources, especially as they got further underground. The relic itself was old, worn, and overtaken by the effects of time, with strange writing on the walls that seemed to resemble deformed, rounded human letters with a single eye.

Pink shrugged. "Maybe Clefairy can just see well in the dark?" she offered, before continuing down the hallway they were in. Blue followed, making sure to not let her out of his sight. He didn't really want to get lost in a place that he knew nothing about when he couldn't see anything. If he _could_ see, he'd be fine with it, but not being able to see was a problem.

Blue and Pink walked in relative silence, managing another two floors before Blue felt Pink's hand wrap around his. He turned to where she was in confusion, only to be met with what he assumed was a worried expression - it was really too dark to tell.

"I can't see that well anymore," she said, tugging his arm gently. The two began walking, far more carefully and slowly. Their slowed pace meant it took them fifteen minutes to find the stairs leading to the next floor, and they carefully navigated their way downwards.

The room they emerged in was large, they could tell that much. It was hard to determine much else, though, due to the fact that it was so dark. Blue and Pink began walking forwards, on high alert. Their footsteps echoed throughout the room, seeming to be much louder than they should be. Pink seemed to notice, and hit the floor a few times with her foot, sending the sound rebounding off of the walls around them.

This turned out to be a very bad idea, as their ears were suddenly filled with a loud _buzzing _and _humming _sound, one that seemed to echo around their thoughts as well as the room itself. Pink and Blue both yelled out from the pain caused by the loud noise, covering their ears with their hands and wincing as the wind in the room seemed to pick up.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Blue yelled over the noise, standing back-to-back with Pink and scanning the room in hopes of seeing what was going on. It was no use - it was too dark to see anything.

"I'm not su- _ack!_" Pink yelped, and Blue felt her press into his back. "S-Something just hit me!"

Blue didn't have a chance to ask what it was, since he was hit by it shortly afterwards. It felt like fire, so it didn't hurt that much, but then another one hit him that felt like steel and that hurt a bit more. He inhaled and shot a _Water Gun _forwards, and was grateful when he heard a sound that he identified as something getting hit.

"Pink! There's something in the air around us! Try attacking!" he called to his partner, turning his head to look at her. Pink nodded in response, and he recognized the glow around her fingers as preparation for a Metronome attack.

"I hope this works...!" Pink called, and Blue had the foresight to cover his eyes when she started to glow white. Her body released a brilliant _Flash_, and light flooded the room, illuminating their surroundings. When Pink gasped "These are- the letters from the walls-" Blue opened his eyes... and his mouth dropped at what he saw.

Spiraling around them in droves were what could only be described as a _horde _of Unown. At least one of each variation, spinning, spiraling, moving around them in circles, blocking off any chance of escape. Blue quickly identified them as the source of the _buzzing _and _humming__, _and he gripped his head as words and messages began forming in his mind, barely noticing Pink do the same.

_HUMAN FROM ANOTHER WORLD._

Blue's eyes went wide. They were talking to Pink? Maybe they didn't intend for him to hear this as well. But either way, it was confirmation that she was, in fact, a human. Pink seemed to have realized the same, as she began to say something, but he didn't catch it when the Unown spoke again.

_THIS IS NOT WHERE YOU SHOULD BE._

Not where she should be? Blue almost wanted to hit something, but this was a potential source of information.

_THERE IS NOT A CRISIS. THE EON GUARDIANS HAVE NOT SUMMONED YOU._

Their tone didn't seem to be a happy one. Were they... mad? And what did they mean by _The Eon Guardians have not summoned you_? Did that mean there were times when humans were _supposed _to be in the world of Pokémon, but this wasn't one of them? If that was the case, why was Pink here?

_LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!_

At these words, the Unown began releasing a barrage of _Hidden Powers_ on Blue and Pink. The two began scrambling to dodge, being hit by some and narrowly avoiding others. With their vision back, this was going much better than it had before, but they were still heavily outnumbered.

"Blue!" Pink called back to her partner. "When I throw you, spin around and use that water thing you do!"

Blue looked over his shoulder at her. "When you _what?!_" He didn't get a chance to question it further as Pink grabbed his tail and threw him straight at the Unown. Blue grinned, pulling himself into his shell and using _Rapid Spin_, while at the same time releasing a _Water Gun_. The combined attacks created a spiral of water that knocked several of the Unown into unconsciousness. Blue bounced off of the wall, still in the safety of his shell, before pulling himself out and landing on his feet, just in time to see Pink dispatch several more Unown using her martial arts.

That was when the Unown _swarmed _her. Pink quickly became overwhelmed by their numbers - for every one she managed to take down, three would take its place. Blue tried to run to her aid, but there were too many for him to break through and help her.

"Get away..." Pink muttered, lifting her fingers. "Get away..." she spoke louder, wagging her fingers back and forth. "_GET AWAY!"_

She shone. Blue's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, and he quickly retreated into his shell. The Unown's eyes went wide, and they turned to flee... but it was too late. Pink released a massive _Explosion_, and everything to blow up. The Unown were wracked with explosions, knocking them out systematically until they had collapsed everywhere. But the explosions weren't finished. They began hitting the ruins around them. Blue pulled himself out of his shell, running over to Pink's side, who was in a state of panic from the explosions. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back the way they'd come. It became a mad dash to the exit, with the two barely making it out before the ruins collapsed. Blue fell onto his stomach as Pink fell onto her back, both gasping for breath.

"I... I'm sorry..." Pink managed to say. "I... I panicked..."

"Don't... worry about it..." Blue gasped out. "If you hadn't... we might have lost..."

Pink just nodded, then paused. "Hey... are those... the Rapidash that... brought us here?"

Blue looked up, noticing that the two Rapidash who had brought them there were indeed returning. They pulled to a halt in front of the two. "What in the world happened? We heard explosions and came running!"

"Th...That was my bad..." Pink awkwardly laughed. "I... Metronomed out... an Explosion..."

The two Rapidash exchanged glances, before one picked up Pink using its mouth and setting her on the other's back. The other did the same thing with Blue. "We'll take you back to the Guild. Get some rest, you two."

They nodded, and the Rapidash began heading back. Blue looked over at Pink. "Hey... sorry that this was a dead end..."

Pink shook her head. "It... don't worry. I got confirmation about myself..." she smiled. "That's... more than I could have hoped for."

Blue smiled back at her, before feeling the effects of his exhaustion begin to take their hold. "Mission... complete?"

Pink closed her eyes. "Mission... complete."


	4. Day 3 - Part 1

_**Ink's Notes:**_

_I was woken up by my smoke alarm needing a new battery and now I can't go back to sleep. So, here, have an update. It's a bit shorter than the others but, well, eh, never expected them to be long in the first place._

Day 3 - Part 1

Blue was once again woken up by the sounds of Pink's morning workout, and much to his dismay, he couldn't fall back asleep once she'd woken him up. When he'd groaned about still being tired, she had suggested coffee, which had led to an hour long discussion about the various differences between human and Pokemon food, albeit somewhat one sided due to Pink only having a vague recollection on the subject.

When they heard other Pokemon filing out of their rooms, Pink and Blue headed out to the mission boards, where Pink agreed to a rescue mission. They scanned the board for a while, until Blue snatched one off of it and read it out loud.

_"We messed up!"_ was the opening descriptor. Blue and Pink exchanged glances before he continued to read. _"We heard rumors about a strong Pokemon in Rocky Cavern and came to challenge it, but it's too much for us! Please help!"_ Blue didn't even bother reading the reward as he grinned at Pink.

"Sounds like it may be fun," Pink nodded, her body quivering with excitement. Her face was split by a wide grin, and the two found themselves in Treasure Town not long after to gather supplies. Before long, they were stocked up, and had headed to the crossroads, where the two Rapidash from yesterday were waiting for them.

"How are you two feeling?" the first asked Pink.

Pink gripped her arm with her hand and held her hand up in a fist in response. "Doing great and ready for anything!" she grinned, jabbing the air a few times to punctuate the message. The Rapidash lowered themselves so that Blue and Pink could climb on, and before long they were on their way to Rocky Cavern.

It was about ten minutes into their trip that Blue spoke up. "Say, Rapidash," Blue spoke to the one he was riding on, "Have you taken anyone else out to the Rocky Cavern?"

"Now that you mention it," the Rapidash nodded thoughtfully, "We gave a ride to two very eager Pokemon."

"What species?" Blue asked. "They may be the ones we're meant to rescue."

"One was a Magby, and the other was an Elekid," the other Rapidash recalled. "They were really a rather cute couple, I think, but they didn't seem very experienced."

Blue nodded as they arrived and got off of their mounts. "Thanks for the lift, you two," he grinned. "Come on, Pink, we have some Pokemon to rescue!"

"Roger that, Blue!" Pink saluted, and Blue found himself wondering when he had become their impromptu team leader, despite that - loathe as he was to admit it - Pink was most definitely stronger than him. He shook the thought aside as the two entered the cavern.

Blue paused as he examined the walls. "Hey, Pink," he spoke up. "Someone's etched arrows into the wall." He pointed at the arrows that had been drawn with, by the looks of it, a stick, on the walls as he said this.

Pink nodded. "Let's follow them!" she decided. "We may find our clients if we do!"

Deciding that they could handle it if it were a trap, Blue agreed, and before long they had arrived in a winding corridor. Pink paused, lifting her hand to stop her teammate. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-" Blue stopped himself when he began to hear faint footsteps, rapidly getting closer. "Footsteps?"

"Sounds like... Someone's running," Pink frowned. "But only one set of feet..."

She turned a corner to investigate, only to be knocked backwards as an Elekid went toppling into her, the two winding up as one jumbled pile of Pokémon on the ground. Blue went over and cautiously untangled them, then offered his hand to the Elekid.

"Yo!" he grinned. "Name's Blue, and that's Pink. We're here to rescue you."

The Elekid gasped for air, catching her breath as she nodded and allowed herself to be helped up. "I- I'm Yellow," she greeted, and Blue and Pink exchanged glances. "Please! You have to help me! Red, he's - he's still fighting that... that _thing_ back there!"

"Huh?" Pink asked. "What thing?"

As if to answer her question, an ear-splitting screech sounded from deeper in the cavern, the direction that Yellow had been coming from.

_**"REEEEEEGGGGGGGIIIIIIII!"**_


	5. Day 3 - Part 2

_**Ink's Notes: **_

_Apparently, not being able to sleep leads to new chapters. Shall we begin?_

Day 3 - Part 2

Red was _not _having a good day.

He and Yellow had arrived in the Rocky Cavern hoping to prove their strength and become famous, and show the world how awesome they were. Instead, they'd wound up wandering in circles for what must have been _hours_ before they found the 'monster'.

And if that weren't bad enough, the supposed 'monster' of the Rocky Cavern had turned out to be a _Regirock_, of all things. Red was _not_ happy. It could have been literally _any _of the other Regis- he could have fried those in a second- but _no_, it had to be the _one _Regi he was weak against and that had spent the better part of ten minutes completely and utterly _thrashing_ the two of them. He'd sent Yellow off to send out a rescue notice, but she hadn't come back yet, and much to the Magby's dismay, he was quickly discovering that she was the only thing keeping the fight from being a total curb-stomp, and so Red had spent the last half an hour running and hiding - _purely strategically of course _- and occasionally getting a blow in on the monstrous titan of a Pokémon. Granted, the blows didn't seem to be doing much, but _something _was better than _nothing_, right?

Red leapt out of his hiding spot again and released what he was hoping was a _Flamethrower_ at the Regirock, but wound up being more of an _Ember_ on account of how tired he was. The attack barely hurt it, and it turned around, **_screeching_** loudly. Red was forced to cover his ears as the behemoth of a Pokémon brought its arm back to swing a punch at him...

...only to get kicked in the face by a Clefairy, and get knocked back by said kick.

Red felt his jaw drop as he landed and Yellow ran over to him, asking if he was okay and saying that a team had come to help and everything would be fine now. He was about to ask how a Clefairy was meant to beat a Regirock when the Squirtle showed up and hit the giant statue with a well-aimed Water Pulse.

The Clefairy turned and waved to the two of them. "Hi! You must be Red," she greeted. "I'm Pink, and this is Blue. We're Team Rangers!"

Red blinked slowly as he processed this information. "Pink and... Blue?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, yeah, we can comment on the odds of us all naming ourselves after colors later, right now we have a Regirock to beat up," Blue waved off his concerns as he took up what Red assumed was a 'ready' stance to launch another water attack at the Regirock that was slowly getting to its feet.

Pink noticed this right away and turned to Blue as she slid into a fighting stance that Red had seen some Machops use before. "Hey, how hard did you hit it?" she asked. "It's kind of sluggish."

"Don't let tha**_zzt_** fool you," Yellow scolded, bouncing over to their side as she sparked with electricity, already charging power for another attack. "It's just slow natura**_zzt_**ly."

Blue and Pink both stared at Yellow as Red joined the impromptu group. "...What?" they chimed in sync.

"Ywllow here tends to overcharge herself with electricity," Red sighed. "Especially during fights. You get used to it after a while."

Pink shrugged it off, but Blue seemed to be considering that prospect. "Hey, Pink, Red. Keep it pinned in that location." He grinned. "When we give the all clear, move, and Yellow and I will hit it with water and electricity at the same time."

Red, Yellow, and Pink stared for a minute, before simultaneously getting identical feral grins. "Sounds like a challenge!" Pink declared, stretching before charging in. "See if you can keep up, Red-head!"

"Did you seriously just call me that?!" Red complained as he chased after her. Before long, the two were hitting the Regirock from either side. Red was hitting it with fire attacks then punching or kicking those areas for more damage. Pink was applying her martial arts skills with insane mastery, periodically throwing a _Metronome _into the mix. Red idly noted that she seemed to be extremely lucky and was consistently getting water and grass attacks to hit the rock type with.

"Let's do one more!" she exclaimed, wagging her fingers back and forth. "**_Randomize!_**"

That time, when she pointed at the Regirock, a sleek web-like substance shot from her hands, encasing the golem in a _Spider Web_. She and Red exchanged glances, then quickly dashed back to where Blue and Yellow were waiting. While the Regirock struggled against its bonds, Blue released a massive _Water Pulse_ - Red might have initially mistaken it for a _Hydro Pump_ - while Yellow shot a huge _Thunderbolt _at it. The _Water Pulse _hit first for massive damage, followed by the _Thunderbolt _electrocuting it and only being powered up by the golem's soaked state.

The Regirock screeched out in pain, prompting the entire group to cover their ears _(Red had always wondered where a Squirtle's ears were)_, before collapsing and ceasing all movement. The group waited... and waited... and waited... before determining it wasn't getting up again.

"Okay...!" Blue exhaled in relief. "How about we head back to the guild?"


End file.
